


Sour Sweet Days

by papao156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All comments are welcome, All sanses are depressed, Blood couldnt care less, Gonna hide under a rock, M/M, Smutt, Sugar is a cinamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: After turning into Bara versions of themselves, each Sans has killed their beloved Papyrus. After this the gentle Sugar tries to take care of each one of them, helping them overcome their lost in differnt and weird ways.





	Sour Sweet Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



It had been horrible, a fatality. The skeletons had been dating for months now, except for the horrortale bros. It all happened so fast, suddenly the Papyruses had swap size with their Sans lover. At first it opened world of possibilities… it ended terribly wrong.

 

Each couple didn't took long to have sex, but they went for it at their usual pace. One by one, between screams of pleasure and moans, the little pussy of each Papyrus couldn't handle the big cock of each Sans.

 

Middlesex dust flew, Cran though it was a prank from his teleporting lover, and demanded for Slim to return, it never happened. Red was slamming into a tiny Honey, but 1 HP isn't really a good thing for rough sex. Blueberry wasn't really sure about the idea of going all the way into Edge’s tiny frame, but Edge insisted, and two seconds after, he collapsed into dust. And last but not least was Classic Papyrus, little Rus. Him and Comic were gentle, slow and passionate, but even with that, Rus never said a peep about the hurtful size of his brother's dick, which little by little was draining his HP, till it reached 0.

 

After their deaths, the only brothers left were the horror tale guys, Sugar and Blood. They took to their hands, much to Blood’s distaste, to look after the other Sanses. Cran had became more of a workaholic than ever, refusing to return home and training nonstop as to ignore the fact he had killed his brother. Red and Berry refused to speak to one another, because at the end, they had killed each other's brother. And Comic, he had become a hermit, refusing to leave his house, oftenly in his brother's room feeling miserable.

 

Sugar as sad as he was for his friends was determined to help them, one way or another, but Blood’s attitude had become even more overprotective towards him than ever before.

 

\-----

 

It was the day to take food for Cranberry, and Sugar thought it would go as the pass visits, Cran wouldn't be home, Sugar would take back nearly full containers of food and replace them for new ones, Blood would limitate himself to wait outside and then they leave. But to Sugar’s surprise, he found a weeping Cran on the sofa, a knife marrow stained with the bone of his forearms.

 

“CRANBERRY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” screamed Sugar running to stop Cran from hurting himself further more.

 

Cran froze, his watery sockets looking upon the tall horrortale Papyrus. Cran felt horrible with himself,he had killed his own brother, why should he be alive, he had done the most horrible thing ever, he had lost the only love he had ever known… And all because he was so sex addicted.

 

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!” cried Sugar desperately

 

“...and why not? Give me one valid reason… “ Cran mumbled.

 

Sugar had never seen Cran so down… His usually energetic personality was consumed, And exchanged by this depressing fella ready to receive the sweet release of death.

 

“BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MAGNIFICENT AND FEARED SANS!! MONSTERS SHAKE WHEN YOUR NAME”

 

Cranberry stood still not letting go of the knife in his hand, he didn't look convinced. Blood was staring at them both from a close distance, ready to intervene if necessary, but Sugar had previously asked him not to be so destructive towards the other Sanses, especially towards Comic. Sugar had to think fast, otherwise Cran would bleed to death and that wouldn't do.

 

“BECAUSE YOU AREN'T ALONE CRAN…. even if you think you are…” Sugar stated “there are monsters who truly care for you. And even if you feel like nobody can know why you are going through, remember there are three other skeletons out there who lost their beloveds”

 

Sugar let go of Cran’s hands, slowly watching his reaction. Cran stood still, he didn't said a thing, he lost eyes came back to life for a moment, scanning up and down Sugar’s skeletal frame.

 

“... You care about me…” Cran whispered

“OF COURSE I DO! YOU ARE MY FRIEND! EVEN IF SLIM IS GONE, HE WOULDN'T WANT HIS AWESOME LITTLE BROTHER TO BE CONSUMED BY SADNESS!” beamed Sugar.

 

Cran moved so quickly for Blood to realize it, he saw how the knife in Cran’s hand towards the back of his beloved brother. He teleported right behind his bro, ready to break Cran’s hand, but he retaliated, since Cran wasn't stabbing Sugar, but instead was hugging him. Cran let go of the knife which hit the floor with a clank, his arms staining red Sugar’s sweater.

 

“WHERE IS THE FIRST AID KIT CRAN?” Sugar gently asked

 

“Under the sink… “ Cran responded

 

Sugar gave a nod to Blood who immediately ran to get the first aid kit. But Cranberry was staring deeply into Sugar’s eye socket, and just for a moment he saw his brother. Slim used to talk him out of doing stupid things, usually being the voice of reason in their relationship.

 

Soon Blood came back with the kit and Sugar quickly began to cure Cran’s bones, constantly checking his HP in case they really needed a real doctor, but his HP was stable for now. Cran limited himself by smiling at Sugar, if he thought hard enough, Slim was curing his wounds, just like he used to, and therefore he vowed, Sugar would be happy the rest of his life, he would make sure of it.

 

\----------

 

Sugar had insisted in staying at Cran’s place, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid again. It was the hardest three nights in Blood’s life, since they both shared Cran’s bed, in multiple occasions he had to mastubate to lower his dick as it kept poking throughout the night. And during the day, he had to contain himself from killing Cranberry himself, since he could see the obvious flirting tactics he tried upon his precious Sugar.

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to treat you for dinner today? You have done so much for me these days Sugar plum” Cranberry told Sugar with a wink

 

“BUT OF COURSE NOT CRAN! AS I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT WAS MY PLEASURE TO HELP.” Smiled Sugar

 

Sugar was blushing a bit, his friends were the most attentive towards him, but it was his turn to give back, to help them in this time of need. And furthermore, he needed to check upon his other friends, Red had gotten the habit into talking to a pillow and Blue started acting more as his late brother than himself, as for Comic… He locked himself in his house ever since his brother dusted, it was him Sugar longed to help the most.

 

“WE NEED TO CHECK UPON OUR OTHER FRIENDS, BUT PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TRY SOMETHING AS … SORRY FOR THE WORD, BUT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS BEFORE”

 

Sugar gave an intense look to Cran’s forearms, still it would take some days for them to completely heal, and the scars would remain afterwards, but he trusted Cran enough for him to not to commit another suicide attempt. Cran tried to hide his arms behind his back, a deep blush tainting his cheekbones, and gave Sugar a small nod.

 

“I won't Sugar plum, I promise you won't see my dust in a long time, you made me understand life is worth living, for our friends still care for us.”

 

Cran vowed to Sugar, grabbing his hand and planting a kiss on it. Blood sockets twitch, no one should touch his sweet brother, his pureness was his to take someday. But Sugar just giggled and blushed towards the gesture, placing a kiss on Cranberry’s skull in return right before leaving the house for the day.

 

\----

 

As they both marched towards Red’s place, Blood couldn't take the eyes off his little brother. Sugar seem obviously conflicted, but he was sure it wasn't because if the suicide attempt, since they were common in horror tale, so he decide to ask.

 

“You look worried bro, everything ok?” Sugar turned to meet his brother's gaze

 

“I GUESS BECAUSE I AM… CRAN WAS TO THE EDGE OF DEATH, AND WHAT IF THE OTHERS ARE TOO? WHAT IF **COMIC** IS DEAD AND THAT IS WHY WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN THE PAST MONTHS?”

 

It was heartbreaking the expression on his brother's face, genuine concern for his friends, his brother was just cool and nice like that, one of the main reasons he loved him the way he did.

 

“Well bro… I hope we get in time for you to put them in the right path again, after all, only the bestest of Bros can do that, and who better than you?”

 

\------

 

Sugar knocked on Red’s door, Blood standing behind them, both waiting for Red to answer until…

 

“SAAANNSS ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY”

 

It was a bad impression of Edge what they heard, but that wasn't the worst, the worst what happened afterwards. Red opened the door, poking his head outside to greet his friends.

 

“Heeeyy Sugar, Blood! Pals, how you doing today?” Red seemed nervous about something

 

“Hey Red, just wanted to check how are you doing?” Said Sugar trying to peek inside.

 

Red flinched and tried to close the door, but Blood grabbed it with a deadly grip preventing it from crushing his brother’s delicate phalanges. Red was sweating, shaking almost.

 

“Well, I'm fine, have never been better!!”

 

And what looked like a tiny hand hit his head, and a puppet peeked from behind the door and it look exactly like Edge, too much for a pillow.

 

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BETTER COME HERE AND FINISH YOUR CHORES SINCE YOU DECIDED TO SKIP YOUR PATROL AGAIN!!” and then another puppet, now resembling Stretch appeared “Hey fuckfell, leave him alone! He has been tired and we have been having some alone time, you should be proud we aren't sleeping all day”

 

And just like that, both puppets started arguing, one on each of Red’s hands, he mimicking their voices in a weird creepy way. The horror tale bros exchanged a worried look, Red was not OK at all. Red looked tired, and this behavior was obviously induced by denial.

 

“Sorry guys, the do this every day, so might as well let them.” Red sighed “anyways, thanks for coming, but as you can see we are a bit busy”

 

But instead of leaving, Sugar had determination in his eyes, he would not let this happen. With an incredible force, Sugar pushed open the door, the expression on Red’s and Blood’s was priceless.

 

“RED WHAT THE ARE YOU THINKING?! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! THIS “TOYS” AREN'T THEM!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT IT NOT TO BE, BUT THEY ARE GONE! EDGE AND STRETCH ARE DEAD! YOU CAN'T REPLACE THEM WITH PUPPETS!”

 

Sugar was angry, no not angry, furious at Red, how could he do this to his loved ones. He glared at Red, who stared deeply at Sugar, he had also turned his puppets to face him as well.

 

“HOW CAN YOU SAY WE ARE DEAD!? I'M FUCKING HERE! “ fumed the Edge puppet “yeah dude, it's not really nice of you to say that kind of things, ya know?” replied the Stretch puppet.

 

For the first time in forever, Blood felt the anger emanate from his brother. Sweet little Sugar did something no one would he ever expected, he slapped Red. The two short skeletons were speechless, Red began to shake for a moment, before Sugar began shouting at him.

 

“DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, IT'S NOT!! YOU HAVE TO GET INTO THAT STUPID SKULL OF YOURS!! **THEY ARE GONE! THEY ARE DEAD! THEY WON'T COME BACK!** ”

 

Red wasn't moving, he didn't blinked and didn't said a thing while he was shouted at. He was as lifeless as the puppets he held, even his sockets were pitch black, not the littlest speck of light was seen.

 

As Sugar kept shouting, Red recalled his own brother’s tantrums, how he used to yell at him because of the stupid shit he did, it felt nice for some odd reason. Red came back to reality the moment Sugar began to calm down.

 

“Red, I know how you must feel…” Sugar tried to speak

And then Red snapped “You know how I must feel? YOU KNOW NO SHIT!! YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOU BROTHER! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO LOST NOT ONE, BUT TWO MONSTERS WHO YOU LOVED THE MOST! AND YOU DARE TO SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?! FUCK YOU SUGAR!!”

 

Blood in a flash had grabbed Red by the neck, how dare him insult his dear brother. Red didn't flinched, he went limp, he wasn't going to defend himself or to try to apologize. Better for Blood anyway, just a little more pressure and Red’s neck would snap.

 

“Don't worry Boss… “ murmured Red “I'm going to see you and Stretch soon enough”

 

Red closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Blood was about to finish the job, but ever kind Sugar intervened before they needed another funeral.

 

“BROTHER STOP IT, PLEASE.” Sugar’s eyes were full of light, empathy and regret “HE IS JUST HURTING SO VERY MUCH, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SLAPPED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE. I'M SO SORRY RED”

 

Blood let go of Red’s neck, for now, he would keep an eye socket over him, just in case. Red began sobbing, quickly grabbing his two puppets, shaking and curled up in the ground. Red looked so small and helpless that it broke Sugar’s soul, he then proceeded to sit next to the sobbing mess that was now his friend.

 

“I… I just miss them so much… “ said Red.

 

Red refused go of his puppets, holding them as the most precious thing in the world. That's when Sugar noticed that the Stretch puppet was wearing a golden “bracelet” that would perfectly fit normal Stretch’s finger.

 

“I was going to ask him… ask Stretch, for us to get married...” sadly said Red “Get a place for ourselves and all that shit… but I killed him… why was I so stupid by believing I could ever be happy?”

 

Red have never looked so tired in his life, Sugar decided to gently rub the cheekbone he had slapped. Red leaned to his touch, giving a deep sigh of exhaustion, those long soft fingers against him felt warm and familiar, like an old friend.

 

“I'M SORRY RED, YOU ARE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. “ said Sugar “I LOST FOUR FRIENDS IN THE PAST MONTHS…. AND IT HURTS SO VERY MUCH”

 

Sugar clenched to his scarf, he knew his friends would never come back, but he was sure they wouldn't be happy if he didn't help the Sanses. He had to honor their memory by helping their friends’ brothers.

 

“BUT I'M SURE, NEITHER EDGE OR STRETCH WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS…” Sugar said as he hugged Red “THEY BOTH LOVED YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU TO CRUMBLE. LIFE GOES ON, AND MAYBE ONE DAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE THAT MAKES YOU THE HAPPIEST MONSTER ALIVE”

 

Red blinked to dissipate his sockets from the tears, this time it wasn't Edge who was there but Stretch. Sweet like honey and always knowing what to say after a rough day, Red could see him smiling and confirming him. Sugar was right, he had to move on and even though he loved his brother and his lover, he had to live for them. Red promised to himself and silently to Sugar, he would repay the debt he had acquired that moment, he would make sure, Sugar lived a long happy life.

 

\----

 

Just like his last friend, Sugar insisted to stay with Red for a few days, and much like before it was a physical and mental torture for Blood.

 

Red was became awfully clingy towards Sugar, starving for attention and love, which Sugar was more than willing to share. Blood should have killed Red, since sometimes he could see how his hands moved around his brother's delicate body. Sugar was more than oblivious towards this and the flirting aimed at him, but he seemed happy nevertheless with his friend being happy. the two puppets were still there, Red refusing to let them go still, he treats them like toys now, not real monsters. It took some time before Sugar said Red was really ok to be left alone.

 

“ Are you sure you don't have to stay a little more Sugar cube? I'm still unstable and might go crazy without supervision.”

 

Blood could only groan in frustration, it was bad enough Cranberry had done the flirting days before. Now he had to deal with Red too, that disgusting whore, dare to try to take his Sugar away. Not while he was alive, nobody would take his brother from him.

 

“RED, I HAVE TO CHECK ON COMIC AND BLUE” gently Sugar responded

 

Red’s reaction became grim, he might have accepted that his brother and his lover were dead, but he still haven't forgiven Blue. Despite Sugar’s best intents, Red still wasn't willing to see the blue version of himself.

 

“Well then.. Say Blue I say hi…” were Red’s last words before the horrortale Bros left.

 

\------

 

It was visit day to Blue’s house, Sugar mentalizing himself for whatever he could encounter, Blood couldn't care less. Berry wasn't acting as himself, he had taken into the habit of wearing his brother's hoodie and started smoking.

 

Blue had always been an energetic boy, but after Stretch and Edge were gone, he had became a careless guy, missing his trainings and shifts from the royal guard, his house was a mess and day by day he smelled worse, he looked like a hobo for monsters who didn't knew him well.

 

As Sugar knocked on Blue’s door, and when it was opened, a horrible smell emanated from inside. A sleep deprived Berry stood in the doorway, he looked up upon Sugar with empty sockets and turn back inside without greeting them whatsoever.

 

Sugar and Blood followed Blue inside the chaotic house, between all the disgusting scent, there were several takeout boxes scattered in the floor, staining the once green carpet, and several cigarette burned stains over the sofa. As said before, this was really unlike Blue, who now looked awful.

 

“I can offer you a glass of water, haven't been on the mood to go grocery shopping” huffed Blue

 

“You haven't been on the mood to do anything” responded Blood.

 

Sugar glared at his brother, even if what he was saying was true, there were more subtle ways of saying things. Blue didn't seemed to care, he just shrugged, sat on the couch and lit a cigarette.

 

“THAT'S BAD FOR YOUR BONES” Sugar pointed out.

“Whatever” responded Blue.

“EDGE WOULDN'T LIKE THAT” insisted Sugar.

“Edge isn't here anymore, is he?” Blue said coldly.

“THEN WHY DID YOU PEST YOUR BROTHER ABOUT THIS ‘NASTY HABIT’ HUH?” tried one last time Sugar.

“Well, they do calm me down, so whatever “ Blue spat.

 

Blue was letting himself go, not like Cran, but in a different way. His once white bones were getting greyish, his once blue eyelights were nothing but a dead blue, all his energy drained.

 

Blood was eating some leftover pizza he found on the fridge, he kind of liked this sarcastic Blue. It was a funny change in his opinion on the so called ‘innocent’ Blue they all had come to know.

 

Sugar looked pissed, his good friend Blue would never be so lazy, and unsanitary like this version of himself that was now upon him. This wouldn't do, he was going to throw a fit. But he didn't, he just went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag.

 

Sugar started picking up the garbage, washing dishes and started humming Berry’s favorite song. Both Sanses stared at him puzzled, Sugar kept moving one way to another, cleaning the mezzy place.

 

“SO TELL ME BERRY ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?” Sugar coldly asked.

 

Blue didn't answered, he just looked down at his boots. He started feeling bad with himself, he hadn't realised the mess he was living in until it had started to clear up.

 

“YOUR LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER WOULD CERTAINLY WOULD, YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED A LIFE OF PROCRASTINATION “

 

Blue started to shake, the more Sugar spoke, the more he realized how low he have sank. His house, himself… Papy would not be proud… why would him?

 

“NOTHING TO DO, OR NOTHING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS USED TO DO OR LIKE”

 

That word ‘magnificent’ , Sans never felt less magnificent in his life. What would Papy say seeing him like this? Or Edge? Edge had said he started loving him for his enthusiastic way of living life…. Now he was sure Edge would be disappointed as well.

 

“SO WILL MY FRIEND COME BACK TO ME? WILL HE BECOME AS MAGNIFICENT AS BEFORE? WE ALL KNOW HE IS STRONG PHYSICALLY, LET’S SEE HOW MENTALLY STRONG HE IS!”

 

Blue finally looked up at Sugar, all the cheering even when he was as his lowest, the grounding talk that he had gone to far, it all reminded him of his brother and of his lover. Stretch always guiding him to be a better monster, Edge cheering on him to be stronger no matter what, he had missed that feeling. Sugar was a Papyrus after all, maybe not his Paps or Edgy, but he could become something similar.

 

“Hey Blood…” said Blue “ Take your shoes off my table! Really, you could have better manners! That's distasteful! I could allow it if it was your house, but it's not!”

 

Blue fumed against a very comfortable Blood. Sugar smiled, his friend would be back in no time, it was going to be a bit hard for him, but nothing a few days of check up wouldn't help.

 

\-----

 

Never has Blood ever felt more out of place, since Blue and Sugar dedicated the next two days on cleaning the messy house. The worst part was when they started cleaning Stretch’s old room, it was difficult for Blue, but he finally put the old things on donation boxes. At least Blue was healthy enough to do so, but what he couldn't stop noticing, was the flirting with Sugar Blue was attempting.

 

“So tell me Sugar skull, why don't we go out for some nice cream you and me? That would be a nice way to start thanking you.”

 

Blue commented while washing the breakfast dishes. Sugar was picking up the remnants of the culinary master piece, he was happy Blue was already getting better, he had even asked Sugar to take the boxes when he left.

“OH FRIEND, I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME NICE CREAM WITH YOU, BUT I CAN'T. I NEED TO CHECK ON COMIC STILL, MAKE SURE HE IS OK OR TO HELP HIM IF HE NEEDS”

 

Blood was ready to go, he couldn't spend another day under the roof of flirty skeletons. He was already so sexually frustrated, he would dust the next monster who dare to look at his Sugar.

 

\-----

 

After they had finish cleaning, the horror brothers left, carrying boxes of old clothes, without a signature orange hoodie of course. They went to their home to leave the boxes and contact the charity helper.

 

“Well, we have to leave this boxes in the charity center in an hour before they close” commented Blood.

 

Sugar seemed tired and sad, seeing his friends in such poor state, he had to pretend it didn't hurt him as well.  Sugar began to cry, his bones rattling and sobbing uncontrollably, it had been almost a week and a half since he had cried. Blood hugged his little brother, his little ray of sunshine, it made him sad to see him sad.

 

“You know bro… “ Blood said as he wiped Sugar’s tears away. “We can always wait some days before checking on Comic you know. “

Sugar jumped from his seat like if there was a spring attached to him. His cheeks were flushing intensely, he really wanted to see Comic and if Blue’s house was proof of anything, he doesn't have the touch to deal with this type of things.

 

“YOU KNOW BROTHER, I WILL GO TO SEE COMIC RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD TAKE THE BOXES TO THE CHARITY CENTER”

 

And with that, Blood was left alone. He'd normally  would storm after his brother, but he knew that Comic would not answer the door. He knew his brother would come back home in little time and probably rest what was left of the day. Yes, he had nothing to worry about, he would just take the boxes to the charity center, and then get them something to eat.

 

\-----

 

Sugar walked to the Tale’s house, he carried some food containers for Comic. He was sure the lonely skeleton was probably living on take out from that greasy bar from town. A nice homecooked meal would sure lift the short skeleton's spirit, and maybe Sugar could help him overcome Rus’ death.

 

Sugar knocked on the door, patiently waiting for a response, but nobody came. He stood quietly for about then minutes, when he started to hear groans and whimpers from inside the house, breaking the death silence that had reigned not too long ago.

 

Maybe there was someone inside and was hurting Comic! Sugar then ran to the back side of the house, aat some point Rus had told him they had a spare key next to the back's trash can. Sugar wanted to save Comic from whoever was taking advantage of his sad state, he should call the police, but when he was about to, he stopped. Maybe there wasn't anyone, but maybe did Comic hurted himself, if that was the case, the food he had brought would help.

 

Quietly like a ninja he entered the house, the groans and whimpers still audible but no monster was in sight. He left the food in the table and walked to Comic's room. Carefully he opened the door, not wanting the possible intruder or startle Comic, but  what greeted him wasn't what he expected.

 

There on his bed, Comic was pumping on a strange blue organ in his pelvis, and with each stroke, a new groan was heard. This was a situation Sugar wasn't familiar with, was Comic hurting? If so, why did he continued? Maybe it was to punish himself for not being able to save his brother?

 

“Papyrus..” Comic said as his went up, staring directly onto a motionless Sugar.

“Shhh… I want to help you” was Sugar’s response.

 

The tall skeleton got onto his knees, next to the bed, to be at eye level with Comic, and delicately kissed his frontal bone. Comic had tears on his sockets, for just a moment, he saw his brother again, his sweet smile, his warm eyes… for just a moment he was back… and he knew he would never let go.

 

Comic grabbed Sugar’s shoulders and fiercely pushed their teeth together. Sugar’s blush was immediate, he had always wanted for Comic to kiss him, but it didn't felt right this way. This was nothing like he had imagined his first would be, he wanted it to be more romantic, but there was a nice smell in the air, that compelled him to accept and submit to Comic.

 

Comic stood next to Sugar and pushed the tall skeleton into the bed, landing with a soft thump. Sugar wasn't sure if he should let this continue or stop it, on one hand Comic had stopped whimpering, but one the other, he had this penetrant stare upon Sugar, that made his very soul tremble.

 

“Then let me love you.” Added Comic giving a big lick on Sugar's tender neck.

 

Sugar let out a surprised gasp, trying not to melt in the strange feeling that accompanied the lick. Why was he feeling so hot and sensitive all of the sudden? This have never happened before, he felt like his face was burning and there was also a soft tingle in his pelvis.

 

Sugar let out a little moan when Comic brushed his finger on his sensitive ribs. Having more nutritious diet, Sugar had physically changed a lot, he was more aware of the things surrounding him, his senses increased in many levels. This feelings were more intense due to that.

 

“Shhh sugar cake, just relax” Comic cooed as her unbuckled Sugar's belt “I will make you feel so good Papyrus” and so he pulled his shorts down with a hard tug.

 

The chill air hit the warm bones and made Sugar shiver, he saw that his magic was pooling on his pelvis. So ashamed, he tried to cover himself, he might not know what was happening to him, but that's exactly why he didn't want Comic to see. But his hand were gently taken away, and Comic's eyelights connected with his and put his thoughts at ease.

 

“B-but Comic, what is this?¨ whispered nervously Sugar “Well Sugar cake… “ chuckled Comic as he gave a long lick to his magic “It's the way I know you are enjoying yourself”

 

Sugar mewled softly at the lick, it feel good, sending what felt like electricity over his bones. Comic hummed and continued tasting his Sugar cake, the sweet nectar that Sugar's forming folds were giving him were so addicting, not to mention the mewls and pleasured moan he was trying to suppress were adorable. Sugar was a beautiful mess right now, and it was all for him, because him, he then sucked on the swollen little clit that was just pleading for attention. As he did that, Sugar couldn't contain his pleasured noises anymore, the moans were so loud, it sounded like music for Comic. Then Comic inserted one of his phalanges inside the wet and tight entrance, but when he did, Sugar couldn't resist more. With a little and muffled scream by a nearby pillow, he cummed in Comic's hand, blushing even harder if that was even possible.

 

“What a messy little boy~” Comic said as he licked his coated fingers, noisily sucking onto them as Sugar saw “Gosh, you look so adorable like his~~”

 

Sugar felt so hot and bothered still, he was feeling so good, and Comic seemed so happy, so maybe it wasn't all that bad. And so, Comic grabbed his hips and turned him around, his pelvis now up in the air and his face over the pillow, he was going to turn his face when he felt Comic's warm organ rub and his entrance. Sugar gasp loudly at the sensation, and wiggled his hips as an unconscious reaction to the new stimulation.

 

“Too eager already??~” purred Comic into his skull. “Then promise me that if it hurts to much you'll tell me~”

 

Hurt? Why would Comic said it could huUUURRTTT?! Comic slowly slid inside the warm entrance, stretching it to accommodate his huge cock.  Sugar groaned and huffed at the sensation, but it wasn't an unbearable pain, since it was mixed with the new pleasure, it was a delicious mix between both of them.

 

Comic kissed and nibbled onto Sugar's neck, as to sooth and call the innocent skeleton. If he didn't saw his face, it was almost as if it was his own brother that he was fucking. That thought made his cock twitch inside of Sugar, and without any hesitation retreated his length from inside the warmth and hardly thrusted back in. Sugar's fluids making it extremely easy to slide in and out without hurting the deflowered skeleton, Comic had missed this sensation of a pussy around his cock, but not any pussy, Papyrus' pusy. It felt so similar to his late brother's, the only difference was it's tightness, but that would be easily corrected after some hard fucks.

 

“S-shit Sugar cake” Comic huffed “your pussy feels so good around my cock, like it was made just for me to fuck~”

 

Sugar couldn't answer him, all he could think right now was how good Comic was making him feel. It was killing two birds with one stone, he was making Comic feel better and he was feeling so good himself. He slowly bucked his hips backwards in sync with each thrust Comic made, making a weird loud sound and the bones crashed against each other, Sugar felt himself lost in the pleasure. His breath became ragged again, his ‘pussy’ as Comic called it, was beginning to contract, tightening against Comic's ‘cock’.  Sugar cummed with a scream, and as he did, Comic did too, the tightness milking his seed.

 

Sugar passed from exhaustion over the bed, making Comic chuckle at the sight. He let his magic dissipate, and saw the beautiful mix of colorful cum dripping from Sugar's pussy, and not being able to resist, gave a long lick, preventing it from escaping further. Yes, he would make Sugar stay by his side, no matter what others may tell him, Papyrus would want him to be happy anyways, and having Sugar in his bed made him happy.


End file.
